Saiyan Immortals
by WhiteInfinity3
Summary: What if Gohan had a son in addition to Pan. Set a year after Dragonball GT, the world's in peace and harmony until Frieza returns with an insidious plot to destroy the world involving the Legendary Super Saiyan. Gohan's been turned evil and now it's up to Gohan's son to save the world from Broly, Frieza and his father.


I fell to the ground. "Haha." {The guy that said it was Gohan, my father. He normally doesn't act like this, but there's been a change lately. If you're wondering why he's a 13-year old, instead of an adult, I can explain that too. Let me just start from the beginning. My name's Hurley, I'm 13 years old and I was born to Gohan. He's a half-Saiyan and I have a sister named Pan. I'd say what that means, but I don't have time.}

"Hurley, let's go. We can't miss the bus." Pan said. {We're Saiyans and we still have to take the bus. We can fly for crying out loud. Gohan and my grandfather, Goku, have saved the world many times already.}

"Coming." I said, still on the phone. I was on the phone with my friend, John. "Gotta run, heading to school."

"All right." John said. I put the phone on the receiver and ran outside. Pan and I ran to the bus stop and by time we got there, the bus just left. "Great." Pan said. "What now, we're going to be late."

"I don't think so. If I use my instant transmission, I could get us on the bus quickly. And the bus is noisy every day, so no one will even notice us."

"Fine." Pan said, reluctantly. Pan grabbed onto my arm. I transported us onto the bus. {You know how I said the bus was loud, today it was deathly quiet. The kids on the bus started to look dumbstruck. Curiosity was filling their minds and it was nearly unbearable for me. One day, I made a wish on the dragon balls that I could read people's thoughts. It was fine for a while, so I decided to stick with the wish (although sometimes I get headaches).}

I turned around and I saw Alexis get on the bus. {To me and maybe everyone else, Alexis is the most perfect girl in school: blonde, smart, cute, funny, an A student and she's a local hero. I'm practically dying to ask her out. When I first got my mind-reading powers, I used them to try and get Alexis. Unfortunately, at that time, she was getting over a bad break-up. I just had to console her and after that day, we've been close. I feel that she likes me, but I just couldn't ask her out.}

Anyway, Alexis got on the bus and everyone was absolutely quiet. The guys (which are most of the people on the bus) were thinking of ways to get her. All the girls, however, were thinking of how they wanted to be her. I felt anger rising up and I truly felt like I was going to burst, but then Alexis walked by, saying "Hey, Hurley." I automatically cooled off and just replied back, "Hey."

"There it is." Pan thought, knowing I could hear her.

"What?" I said, immediately turning attention to my sister.

"That shyness that always comes up when Alexis says something to you. Honestly, why don't you just go and ask her out?"

"Because, unlike you, Alexis is my friend. I can't just ask her out."

"Come on, we all know that's a lie. You keep on telling me how Alexis likes you and how you could imagine you two together." After a second, Pan thought "Hmm."

"What are you thinking?"

"How about I do it?"

"What?"

"Ask Alexis out for you. We both know you won't do it."

"I'm just letting the relationship grow."

"You guys have been friends for nearly two years. How much more time do you need?"

"Hey." John said.

"Oh." I said, "Hey."

"Did you see Alexis; she's looking extra hot today."

I shot an angry glare at him.

"Kidding. I know you're in love with her. Why would I hit on my best friend's, quote unquote, girlfriend?"

"I'm not, she's my." I said.

"Face it Hurley. Everyone knows you're in love with Alexis except for her." Pan said. The bus stopped.

"You know, just for the record let's say I did ask Alexis out?" I said, leaving the bus with the two.

"I'm listening." John said.

"I bet I could ask Alexis out by the end of the week."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I can't say, that would ruin everything. So is it a deal?"

"Deal." John and I shook hands and the bet was placed. It was 5th period and time couldn't go any slower. I needed some excitement, so I decided to leave. "Ms. Hemerson, can I go to the bathroom?" I asked, already starting to leave the room.

Ms. Hemerson nodded her head. I went to the biggest stall in the bathroom and opened the window. I jumped out the window and saw a light coming from the lookout. I felt an enormous surge of power and I knew it couldn't be good. I wanted to call Pan and tell her to come, but I couldn't because Ms. Hemerson only let one person out at a time.

I decided to do the only thing I thought logical, call dad. I took out my phone and dialed his number. "Please hold." The operator said, not even realizing the urgency of the call. I hung up on them. I couldn't wait, the power was getting stronger. As the only option left, I flew to the lookout.

When I got there, I saw Frieza. "Frieza." I said. {Frieza was the alien that tried to destroy Namek. Goku killed him, but he always shows up again.} "Don't tell me you want to become immortal again."

"No dear boy." Frieza said. The dragon balls scattered. "I realized that I couldn't defeat you and your father, but I found someone who could. Broly."

_Broly, who's that? _I thought. A tall and ripped man with a necklace around his neck came out holding Dende and Mr. Popo in his arms. "Guys!" I yelled. I ran at the man holding my unconscious friends. He shot a pulse at me and it sent me back a few feet.


End file.
